New Air
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Chris is tired of Evan...Based on their fued. SMUTT!


**Disclaimer; No I do not own any body mentioned in this story and if I did I wouldn't be writing about it.**

**This is based off the feud Evan and Jericho have going for each other.**

**Smut smut, I figure I need to work on mine.**

"Fuck you Bourne! I'm the fucking best! I'm all anybody every needs! "Chris yelled to no one in particular, Evan wasn't even in the room with him. The younger just rubbed his ego the wrong way and it was having serious effect on his sex life. The last blow job he had ended minus satisfaction. He didn't even cum! All he could think about was that damn high flyer kicking his ass…No he did not kick his ass, Chris was just tired, and he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night. Because if he had Evan would be in the hospital.

Chris stood in front of the large full length mirror in his locker room. "I'm amazing; I dissever every ounce of respect any one can give. I'm the best." He mumbled to himself before he punched the mirror blood seeping from his knuckles. He quickly pulled back and began picking the pieces of shredded glass from his skin, his teeth coming out in a snarl as pain shot through his hand. "Fucking fairy." HE mumbled and wrapped his hand in one of his old shirts he carried with him in his wrestling bag. Not specifically for this purpose but it would work.

A knock came to his door and turned and walked over, his feet stomping loudly. He threw the door open and came face to face with the one man he was hoping would just leave him the fuck alone.

"Stop pouting you big baby." Evan walked into the room without being asked; kicking the door closed his eyes traveled to the broken mirror. "What a drama queen."

"Bourne, what the hell do you want?" Chris was holding back, he could have not even asked and shoved the boy back out and on his ass in a minute, but he figured he would show the kid who was really the best man out in the ring tonight.

"I came to check on your ego, make sure it's still intact." Evan turned from the mirror. "You should get that checked."

"Shut the fuck up, I don't need some small pixy telling me how to run my life."

Evan rolled his eyes, "You seriously need to get over yourself Chris, it's annoying, the act you have going on, and it's unattractive." Evan stated and stepped over the broken glass and blood on the floor.

Chris watched as the smaller walked around his locker room.

"Evan, if you have just come in here to tell me off you've done it now leave." He re opened the door and tried to usher the man out.

"Oh, no no that's not the only thing I'm here for." Evan said and stood as close to Chris as he could, his breath ghosting over the taller neck, He stood up on the tips of his toes and breathily mumbled into his ear.

"You see Chris, I find you, well minus your self-worth, and to rather...How should I say this?" His tongue took the tip of Chris ear and tugged it into his mouth; he sucked softly at the skin before letting go. "Sexy. Your swagger if I may admit makes me quiver, the muscles you hold, mine could never compare, and sometimes I just lay in bed, my hand on my hard..." He kissed the man's hair line. "Cock, thinking about how wonderful it would feel to have my legs wrapped around such powerful hips, to have your arms." He drug his hands down to grip at Chris's forearms "Wrapped around my body, to put it quite bluntly Chris, I want you to fuck me."

Every word that left Evans mouth was punctuated with a soft kiss to Chris's neck. The man was spell bound. Evan sure did have a way with words, a way that made a bee line straight to Chris's dick. A way that made the older man growl.

"No strings attached Chris, just one quick casual fuck." Evan pulled away and walked behind Chris, his hands traveling across his chest, his fingers pulling at one hard nipple. "I want to feel you fill me up Chris." Evans sharp teeth came in contact with the back of Chris's neck and he had had enough. Turning around quickly he picked the younger man up, slamming the door closed he pressed him against it. Pinning his hands above his head in an attempt to restrain him. If Evan wanted it, he was going to get it. He pulled Evans legs around his waist and watched as the younger arched his back as their groins touched.

Chris was already rock hard, Evans words have a huge affect on him. Chris walked them over to the bench and dropped Evan down, he heard when his head came in contact with the wood, and he must have forgotten to wince.

Evan looked up, his legs parting, landing on either side of the bench. "Come on Chris." He rolled his hips up into the air, a plea for Chris to hurry up, to get down and fuck him. He needed it, the anger the man held only spurring him on more.

Chris howled and walked so his middle was in Evans face, "Suck." Chris couldn't form whole sentences, he wanted that shit talking mouth wrapped around his dick and he wanted it now. He felt Evan fumble with his trunks before his cock was introduced to the cold air of the locker room, only to be taken into a moist heated mouth. HE moaned and arched his back, one hand coming to tangle in Evans hair. "That's right, suck my cock Evan." HE felt Evans tongue trace the vain that was pulsing in time with his heart beat, and Evans lips wrap around the head of his dick, he felt a slow suction before his entire member was encased in a drenched cavern.

Evans hand meeting him half way down, Chris reached forward and took his hands and held them up, fucking Evans now bruised throat for all it was worth. This we Chris's way of shutting him up, he was showing Evan he was the better man. HE felt Evan gag around his tip and he pulled back slightly only to dive back in.

He fucked Evans mouth for minutes before he let him free and ripped his shirt from his chest, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it across the room. He yanked down his pants until they met Evans boots and pushed Evans legs up, his feet resting against Chris's chest, He pushed two fingers against Evans sore lips and closed his eyes when they were taken between them, that talented tongue wrapping around, coating them with his saliva, before he pulled them out and pushed one past Evans tight ring and into impossibly hotter heat. His cock throbbed with anticipation of what was about to happen.

He added his second finger and scissor and stretched the boy beneath him before he dubbed him ready, he pushed Evans legs to his own Chest and aligned his dick with Evans entrance. "Do it Chris, god, fuck me... Please!" Hearing him beg was the end of Chris and he plunged into Evans opening with all he was worth. Letting out a loud growl at the tightness of him.

"OH GOD!'" Evan screamed and arched his back. Immediately a fast and rigid pace was set. Evans moans and screams for more, and how good Chris felt getting louder, Chris's grunts got harsher, their sex was brutal. Evan was in it for the pleasure; he had wanted this man since he met him. Chris was in it for the therapy.

"Fuck Chris, I'm going to cum. don't fucking stop!" Evans fisted moved furiously over his own cock as he pushed his ass down to meet every one of Chris's thrust.

"Fuck..." Chris's head was thrown back and his hips were moving on their own accord.

"Cumming Chris! " Evans hips arched off the wood, as his cock let off a stream of sticky white liquid, his fist pumping to elongate his orgasm.

Chris let go as Evans impossibly tighter passage constricted around his dick, his cum shooting into Evan and coating his walls.

Evan lent up for a kiss only to have Chris pull away and out of him, leaving him empty.

Evan sat up and quickly got dressed, ignoring the cum dripping from his stretched hole and down his chest. As he walked to the door he heard Chris talk.

"I'm going to kick your ass tonight Evan."

Chris felt better; he had a new air around him as he walked to the mat. His smirk in place, his confidence renewed.


End file.
